Josey
Josey AKA the Funk Zombie, is an antagonist in the video game: Lollipop Chainsaw and one of the Dark Purveyors. History Josey was summoned to Earth along with the rest of the Dark Purveyors by Swan. He took up residence at the Fulci Fun Center and kidnapped Juliet’s younger sister, Rosalind, while Juliet was fighting Mariska. After Mariska’s defeat, Josey called Juliet to tell her he had Rosalind and that she needed to win a game against him if she wanted her sister back. The Funk Zombie told her to come to the Fulci Fun Center and said he couldn’t wait to party with her corpse like its 1983. After Juliet arrived and began fighting her way through the building, she found herself in a video game environment, chased by Pac-Man like creatures controlled by Josey. Juliet managed to get out and continued through the building, making her way through a number of video game areas. She finally reached the top of the Fulci Fun Center, where she found Josey, partying with a bunch of hologram-like zombies. Juliet demanded that he return Rosalind and the Funk Zombie just asked if she hadn’t liked their phone “sex”, adding that that was a pity. While they were having a conversation, Juliet's father, Gideon snuck behind Josey so he could find Rosalind. The zombie hunter, again, demanded that Josey give back her sister, even calling him a pervert. The Funk Zombie replied that Juliet was one to talk when she was wearing a head on her hip. Josey went on to say that she still had to play his game to get Rosalind back and engaged her on a small UFO. Juliet managed to take the Funk Zombie on, cutting him in half at the waist, but he started levitating and retreated into a much large UFO. The zombie hunter followed him and Josey declared that the game had reached its climax and to let the never ending freakiness begin. Juliet managed to damage the UFO and tried to cut into the Funk Zombie’s cockpit. However Josey said if she killed him, she’d never see Rosalind again, calling up an image of her on a display screen. Nick pointed out that he’d promised to give her back if they defeated him, but Josey questioned their believing him, pointing out that he was a zombie. However Juliet’s father, Gideon, rescued Rosalind and Juliet cut the Funk Zombie in half, along with his UFO. Abilities Josey is quite powerful, being a Dark Purveyor, and fights mainly with a video game inspired UFO. It can fire lasers and drop bombs, as well as launch powerful ramming attacks. If Juliet manages to jump onto Josey's Mini-UFO, Josey can use his keyboard as a melee weapon. If cut in half, Josey can levitate himself and has a second larger UFO. This one protects him much more and has a set of shield generators that can be charged with electricity. However if they are damaged, Josey’s cockpit is left exposed. He also can generate energy creatures that strongly resemble Josey's head. Trivia *Josey is themed around a kind of music, like the rest of the Dark Purveyors, P-Funk. *When Josey talks, his voice often becomes auto-tuned, which Juliet misinterprets as him mocking Stephen Hawking. *In his info screen, Josey’s influences are listed as Parliament Funkadelic, Rick James, eight-foot-high piles of cocaine, and C3PO. *Josey is the least decayed out of all the zombies, but his darker skin tone and the skull makeup on his face may make it harder to notice. *His hat and make up come from the Lao, Baron Samedi, of Haitian Voodoo. *Josey has a habit of saying "funk" or "freak" instead of "f*ck." *At one point, he says “I’m Josey James bitch!” a reference to Dave Chapelle’s well known Rick James sketch. *Both and Josey and Lewis Legend uses a mechanical vehicle during their boss battle. For Josey, he uses a UFO. *When Josey talks, his lips never move. It's as if his microphone does all talking. *In the cutscene right before Josey's death, his legs can be seen, despite them being sliced off earlier in the boss battle *It's a possibility that Josey was inspired by Zimos from Saint Rows the Third. **They both have auto-tuned voices, both wear purple, and are both African American *Josey also seems to be heavily based on rapper T-Pain. Both frequently speak wth auto-tuning and wear similar hats. Gallery Josey's Info Card.jpg|Josey's Info Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Musicians Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bombers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Bludgeoners Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Villains Category:Suda 51 Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Pimps Category:Electrokinetic Villains